Voldemort in Ga'Hoole Time
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The owls of Ga'Hoole have gone to the time of Harry Potter on multiple occations, but an Other has never come to their time. That is about to change, and when they leave, the Others leave behind a very unwanted 'gift'. *Sequal to Owls Become Others.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter. Review please.)

The two death eaters walked through the pet store, one of them had to step over the man inside they'd killed. The pets inside the shop, mostly consisting of owls, stepped back, both fearful and wary, watching the death eaters as the past.

Aside from the animals and the death eaters, the store seemed empty. "Everyone in here dead?" One of the death eaters asked.

"They seem to be." The other one answered. "But there's one more place we should check." He walked over to a locked door, and went a little over kill on it. He sent it blasting into the next room.

But both death eaters were surprised when there was no bang of the door hitting the back wall or the floor. They both looked inside. And in there, was a glowing white portal.

"What is it?" The first death eater asked.

The other death eater walked closer. Then his cloak pulled towards the portal. It was trying to suck them in. The death eater made a disgusted noise and moved back. "I'm not sure." He admitted to the first one. "But I have a feeling we should tell the dark lord about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eva wandered into the tunnel. This tunnel was under the Ga'Hoole tree and could be reached through the roots, and at the end was a portal that took them to the time of the Others.

She wasn't sure if that was her plan, but it might have been. She knew a few creatures from that time. But that wasn't what would be happening today. Three Others came out of the portal. Two of them had skull masks over their faces. The other one didn't look like a normal Other. It had eyes and a nose like a snake.

Eva stopped dead in her tracks. She knew she should leave. Turn around and fly for it. But she seemed to be frozen in fear.

Then the lead Other looked down. Eva sucked in air. The Other said something and flicked his wand dismissively. "Eva!" A voice cried. It was the voice of Claymore, her brother. He leapt in front of her, swinging his wing back into her and knocking her over in the process.

Eva fell over and rolled a little ways away. Claymore took the blast of the spell for her. He froze in the position he'd been in when the spell hit him, and fell down. Eva's eyes widened. Then she let out a scream and, her frozen state broken, dashed for the exit as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eva dashed inside a hollow as fast as she could, screaming. Inside, the parliament was holding a meeting.

Otulissa instantly knew something was wrong from Eva's eyes. "Eva, what's wrong?" She asked.

Eva tried to explain, but her brain didn't seem to be working right. "Others! Claymore . . . dead!"

"What?" Otulissa demanded. She quickly changed her mind at the sound of footsteps however. She put her wing over Eva's mouth and stood protectively in front of her.

Soren listened to the steps with his barn owl hearing. "It's an Other alright." He told them, keeping his voice low enough that only the owls would hear him.

They all stayed frozen until the footsteps faded. Then the parliament owls poked their heads out. "Others at the Ga'Hoole tree!" Otulissa hissed. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to gather everyone in the dining hall." Soren said. "Except Eva, show Otulissa where Claymore is." If he was indeed dead, it would be painful, but it seemed best if Otulissa was the one to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soren stepped up to the front of the dining hollow. "Everyone, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Soren called. He hadn't announced loudly, but everyone was so desperate to know what was going on they all turned to him and quieted down right away.

Soren sighed and looked at the floor. Then he lifted his head back up and spoke. "As most of you have already heard, Others have entered our time." Most owls had heard that alright, but considering this was their first confirmation they started talking. Soren raised his wings and spoke louder, quieting them down again. "This island is relatively small! Once the Others find there is nothing here, they should return to their own time."

He looked at the ground again. "Unfortunately, this is where I must bring up the bad news. Claymore was killed by one of the Others. We will mourn him, and for the safety of everyone here, we are going to try to stay in this hollow until the Others leave. Don't give them reason to think there are a lot of us."

"But Soren," A spectacled owl, one who had been in Elna's Other class for the dragon incident, spoke up. "How can we stay here the whole time? We'll need to yarp, and what if we run out of food?"

"You can yarp in here. As for food, they already must know there are other owls on the island," Soren looked at Eva. They had already seen her. "So if we need to some owls can go out. We just don't want to draw too much attention to the tree, and the simplest way to do that is stay here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pornal flew over the island. He didn't see any Others, though to be fair he was having a hard time seeing it was so bright. But day was the only time he could get out with someone objected. He thought Soren's plan was ridiculous. If the problem was so serious, shouldn't they be trying to fight the Others off the island?

Then he heard strange voices, the voices of Others. Letting out a small gasp Pornal dove to the ground and hid in some bushes.

Two of the three Others supposedly on the island walked over and stopped in front of the bushes he was hidden in. One of them spoke, the one who had snake eyes. The other one spoke then, but he didn't seem at all happy whatever he was saying.

Then the first Other drew out his wand. If Pornal could go yeep on the ground, he would. Eva said Claymore was killed by a wand. Then the Other shouted something, and in an instant, everything changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soren looked around. The hollow he was in was empty. Or maybe it wasn't . It was unusually dark, blurring out details. Then his eyes fell on another owl. "Pornal!" He said.

Pornal gave a small smile and titled his head. "Hello Soren."

Soren blinked. Something was off about Pornal's voice. It sounded like two voices were speaking. He noticed then Pornal also had green snake like eyes that resembled the eyes of one of the Others. "Pornal? What's going on?" Soren asked, but his voice wasn't as certain as it had first been.

Pornal tilted his head. "Everything alright Soren? You seem . . . afraid." He eyes narrowed further to little slits.

Soren's eyes grew wide. He thought he might've said something, but couldn't think of what it was. Then Pornal flapped into the air and charged at him. There was a flash as Soren saw battle claws flash into view.

"Soren!" Gylfie's voice called to him. It was at that point he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Soren!" Gylfie called.

Soren blinked himself awake. "Yes?" He asked. He thought. He had a feeling he'd forgotten something, but he couldn't place what it was. _Oh no. _He thought. The last time he'd had a feeling like this was because he'd had a star sight dream.

Gyflie was oblvious to this though. "The Others left." She told him.

Soren blinked. "Really? I knew they'd leave at some point, but I didn't think it would so soon."

Gyflie nodded. "Same here. Guess they surprised us." She shrugged and grinned.

Soren had to admit, it was good news. He nodded. "Alright, I'll tell everyone it's over." He flew back to the front of the hollow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Areen sat outside, staring at the ocean lapping around. They'd just taken care of Claymore's body. She must have been more out of it than she thought, because she didn't even notice Pornal fly up behind her.

Until he spoke that is. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Areen gave a little jump and spun her head around. "Th-thank you." Then she noticed his eyes. They were green, an unnatural color for owls, and one she was pretty sure he hadn't had before. His voice also seemed to echo. "What happened to you?"

"Oh." Pornal looked away as if he was embarrassed. "I got hit by one of the Others spells."

Areen's eyes widened and she gasped. "Then we have to get you to the infirmary! That could be deadly!"

She tried to grab his talon in her own, but he blocked her with his wings. "Areen please. Let's wait. With everything that's happened lately, I don't want to worry anyone further. I feel fine."

Areen looked skeptical. Pornal spoke again. "Tell you what, I'll go at first light on my own. I don't want to interrupt you."

_Shame. _Areen thought. _Because I want to be interrupted. _But it was an improvement, so she nodded. "Okay. I should get home." Areen said softly. The rest of her remaining family was there.

Pornal nodded. "Naturally. Your family must miss you. With Eva's mistake I'm sure she especially will be happy for your company."

Areen nodded. Eva was always on the soft side. "Yes she'll-" Then Areen realized something. "Wait, mistake. What do you mean?"

Pornal looked surprised. "Why, Claymore died protecting her of course. If she'd moved, he could still be alive." Then he turned back around and flew away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soren heard someone flying in. It was clearly an owl from how silent it was flying. But, whoever this was, they couldn't be here for a good reason, Soren heard battle claws. He turned around. It was Pornal. "Hello Pornal, can I help you?"

Pornal smiled and dropped down, his battle claws cleverly hidden under his feathers. "Greeting Soren, your majesty." He said.

Soren was taken back, and not just because Pornal had called him your majesty. Some owls did insist on doing that. It was because of his strange eyes and voice that seemed familiar somehow. "Pornal? What's wrong with your eyes? And your voice?"

Pornal turned to him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Soren remembered his dream just as Pornal leapt into the air and stretched his claws towards him. Soren swung his head back, moving out of the way. Pornal quickly turned around, but it had given Soren the chance to get into the air. Soren flew close to the wall, then swung away just as Pornal slashed his claws by.

It would be dangerous to fight Pornal unarmed. Pornal swung back around and chased Soren. Soren reached for his battle claws. They were almost in reach when Pornal reached him. He knocked them both out of the sky.

Soren felt the battle claws hit his back, but it wasn't a hard hit, Pornal hadn't been trying. Soren grabbed his own claws and, without even bothering to put them on, swiped them across Pornal's chest. It wasn't really Pornal anyway. Soren suspected he knew who it was.

Pornal, or as Soren was considering calling him, Voldemort, fell over. His heart beat stopped, he was dead.

Soren walked to the entrance of his hollow. He had to get to the infirmary, and tell everyone what had happened before someone found the body.

Then Soren's eyes widened. He heard a heartbeat again, behind him. And there was only one thing behind him it could be. He turned around. Pornal was sitting halfway up, his eyes wide open and glowing.

For a moment he seemed as surprised as Soren, but he recovered faster this time. He flew at Soren, battle claws raised.

Then he hit something soft and fleshy and tore. But it was Soren, that became apparent when Soren swung his claws at Pornal's chest again.

Pornal flew, ignoring the injuries, to the entrance of the hollow. He turned around. "You think you can defeat me Soren? I will live forever." Then he flew out.

Soren might have chased him, but at that moment he realized who'd just taken the hit for him. "Pelli!"

(So if you haven't figured it out, there's an explanation on why Soren's battle claws didn't kill Pornal/Voldemort later.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soren sat in the infirmary. A matron was checking his wounds, but he was more concerned about Pelli. As soon as the matron was done with him, he went over to her. She was still knocked out, but breathing.

"Will she live?" Soren asked the matron standing nearby.

The matron looked worried, but at least that was honesty. "I'm honestly not sure. It seems likely now, but if things keep declining. . ."

Soren nodded. "No need to explain. I understand." He walked away, but wasn't really sure where to go. He turned around, starting to pace without realizing it.

Then Gylfie came in. "Soren! Are you alright?" She asked.

Soren stopped and looked up, broken from his thoughts. "Yes. Fine."

"What happened?" Gylfie asked.

It occurred to Soren he still had to answer that to the entire tree, but that could wait. "Pornal tried to kill me."

"What? Why?" Gylfie asked. "He was never the nicest, but he doesn't seem like that type."

Soren shook his head. "It wasn't really him. I don't know how to explain it, but Voldemort, from the Other time, somehow has possessed him."

"You sure?" Gylfie asked.

Soren nodded. "Positive."

To his surprise, she didn't seem particularly shocked. "Did you try to kill him?"

Soren sighed and looked at the ground. "Yes. I didn't want to because of Pornal, but that Voldemort character is dangerous from what we know." He shook his head. "There's just one thing I don't understand. I heard his heart beat stop when I slashed him, and it stopped long enough he had to be dead. But then . . . he came back."

"Oh I was afraid of that." Gylfie said.

Soren turned to her. "What?"

Gylfie looked up at him. "Pornal's a horcrux."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soren and Gylfie walked along the goods of Trader Mags, who had made her visit to the tree. They were walking slower than usual for the sake of Soren's injuries.

"So let me get this straight, only special magical items will kill a horcrux?" Soren asked.

Gylfie nodded. "Yep."

"Where are we going to find that?" Soren wondered. He picked up a fur in Trader Mags' pile. Then he saw what had been below it out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. "Apparently easier than we thought." He breathed.

Gylfie, who had been walking away, stopped and swiveled her head around. "What is it?" She asked.

Soren didn't speak, he merely pointed at what he'd found. Gylfie came over. "Oh." She said. Sitting in front of them was the sword of Gryffindor.

"Impressive isn't it?" Mags said.

Both owls snapped out of their trance like state and looked up at Mags. "Yes." Soren agreed. "We'd like to get it."

"Well alright. But you better have something extremely valuable for that." Mags told them. "It's one of the nicest Other items I have."

"Right. . ." Soren muttered. He turned around and thought about what he could give. He didn't have much, and what he did have wouldn't please Mags. Odds were she'd want something Other related, they were her favorite subject. _I could go to the Other time and get her something. It would be new. Now what would she want. . ._

His mind suddenly drifted to a possibly crazy idea. "Trader Mags, would you be interested in staying at the tree for the day."

Mags gave him a look. "If you want this," She waved her wing at the sword, "You'll have to get something tonight or come to my place later."

Soren sighed. "Fine. Then we'll come to your place later."

He walked off. Gylfie followed. "What are you planning to give her?" She asked.

"I'm going to the Other time, and I'm giving her the potion that made us Others."

Gylfie gasped. "Soren are you yoicks?"

Soren shook his head. "It makes perfect sense. You know how much Mags is fascinated by Others, and you know how much we need that sword."

Gylfie nodded, with some reluctance. "Then I'm coming with you. Things almost never go as planned when we visit the Other time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eva sat in the corner of the hollow sniffling. She, Arison, and Areen were the only ones in the hollow at the moment, their parents out doing their duties to the tree.

Areen dug her talons deeper into the wood each time Eva made she grew more annoyed, more angry. Her mind wasn't working properly really. All she could think of was what Pornal said. It was Eva's fault Claymore was dead. Didn't Eva realize that? Why hadn't she apologized? Done something?  
Then she snapped. Areen leapt into the air and knocked Eva to the ground with her wing and flapped into the air. "Stop blubbering! This is your fault!" Areen screamed.

That did the exact opposite of stopping Eva's tears. Arison meanwhile was staring at them, his eyes appearing even wider in his glasses, he was too stunned to react.

Areen hissed and shoved into Eva. "It's because of you Claymore's dead! Because you can't even run when an Other screams out at you!" She tried to claw into Eva, but Eva did manage to defend herself, at least in part, from Areen's attacks. She still got clawed near her face through.

Arison finally recovered. He flapped into the air and grabbed Areen by one of her wings. "Areen what are you doing!?" He cried, yanking her back by her wing.

Her other wing swung towards him and she used the momentum to smash her wing into Arison's face. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, even in her crazed state, but when her wing hit him his glasses shattered. A glass shard shot towards Arison. He let out a scream as it hit him and fell to the floor.

That managed to snap Areen out of it, just as Cleve entered the hollow. He was staring at Eva crying, Arison screaming with a wing over his eye, and Areen staring in horror at what she'd done.

"What happened here?" Cleve demanded.

"I-I didn't mean. . ." Areen whimpered, backing up and shaking her head.

Cleve pretty much ignored her. "Arison, we have to get you the infirmary. Eva, come with us." He said. So he and Eva got Arison off towards the infirmary, leaving Areen to wait alone in the hollow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(I feel kind of guilty because this is pretty much directly what Vegeta12345 suggested, but I couldn't think of another way for Pornal to get an army.)

"So you want us to reunite, under you?"

Voldemort frowned, but didn't show too much emotion. These Pure Ones seemed to agree with his ways of thinking, but they weren't too keen to let him lead them. Of course it didn't help that the survivors had either been really young at the time of Pure Ones or were now really old.

"Yes. I was planning to lead. What's your objection?" Voldemort said icily.

"Well for one thing, do you know the first thing about leading? I'm not about to be led by some weak youngster." He said.

Voldemort momentarily cursed his luck as far as what owl he'd gotten. At least it had been a barn owl. He stepped closer. "Yes, I can lead." Then he swung his wing into the air and hit the owl with it. The owl's head spun backwards and Voldemort used the opportunity to attack him again.

But Voldemort was an Other, and he wasn't used to fighting as an owl. Getting an idea, he let the owl kill him. The he promptly came back to life and killed the owl right back. But that owl wouldn't be returning. He looked back up at the remaining Pure Ones. "Anymore questions?"

Most owls sat frozen, a few of the braver ones shook their heads.

He smirked. "Good."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Taking this moment, Banjostrings, thanks for the reviews.)

Soren held the potion in front of him, he and Gylfie looking at it. It looked like the kind they'd, unintentionally, used. Luckily, it hadn't taken them long to get the potion under way. Unlike every other time they'd entered the Other time, nothing had really caused them any troubles.

"Nice potion." A voice said.

Both owls gave a little start. Soren swivled his head. Another barn owl was watching them. "Thanks." Soren said skeptically. It wasn't often owls complimented each other on potions.

The barn owl tilted her head sideways in a strange way. "What's if for?" She asked.

For a moment Soren wondered if he should be talking to her. Something was familiar about this owl, somewhere in his gizzard. But he couldn't place it, and he saw no reason not to trust her even in his gizzard. "It's a potion that turns you into an Other."

"You want to become an Other?"

Gylfie shook her head. "It's for a friend." She said.

At that moment another barn owl flapped over. He was sharing a cage with the one they were talking to. The Soren realized what was familiar about them. They were glowing like the moon!

"Who are you talking to?" The male owl asked.

"Well I'm not sure." The female replied. She turned back to them. "Who are you?"

Gylfie, who hadn't yet noticed anything odd, answered. "I'm Gylfie, and this is Soren. And you?"

"I'm Nyra, and this is my brother Nyroc." The owl replied.

Gylfie gave a little gasp. Soren had moved past that though. These weren't the Nyra of Nyroc he knew. "Well it was nice to meet you." Soren said. And it had been. "But we have to go."

Then he flew away towards the portal. Gylfie caught on and followed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Voldemort stood at the edge of the sea. They couldn't see the Ga'Hoole tree from here, but he could use Pornal's knowledge to come up with a plan. He had just gotten one when things began working even more in his favor.

Soren and Gylfie flew towards land, passing over oblivious to them. Voldemort gave an evil smile. Without their king, this plan would work even better.

"My lord?" Voldemort turned. It was Armeen. She was one of the older Pure Ones. He gave a little head bob, giving her the okay to speak. "I know you are wise, but are you certain we can win this battle? The guardians have beaten us when we were stronger."

"True, but they won't be expecting this attack. They will be slow, and now that their king has left it will take even longer for them to recover." He gazed forward. "Armeen, I am going to need to go off on my own for a little, once we get there. You will be in charge of the attack when I branch off."

Armeen looked surprised, but honored. She bowed her head. "Yes my Lord."

Voldemort went to another small group of Pure Ones with some more orders for just them. Then he walked back up to the front. "We're attacking now." He told them. He took to the sky. The rest of the Pure Ones followed suite, and they flew towards the Ga'Hoole tree.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Sorry for the long wait, I was on a trip.)

Chaos and noise was all around. The Pure Ones had indeed taken the guardians by surprise. There were screams off pain as well as hisses of anger. There was the tearing of flesh and the screech of weapons. And through it all Twilight and his family were signing at the top of their lungs.

Of course, only a limited number of the guardians currently had weapons. The owls Voldemort had talked to earlier had been ordered to block the guardian's weapon storage.

Voldemort had more to his plan than that though. He flew down to a cave near the tree. Inside was Bubo, who heard Voldemort coming from his flapping. Bubo hissed and stood protectively in front of his forge. Of course he didn't know what Voldemort wanted, but he was close enough Voldemort had to kill him, he would've anyway of course.

Voldemort leapt into the air, his battle claws unclicking. Bubo raised a burning branch and swung it, forcing Voldemort to swerve to the side. "What are you doing here?" Bubo hissed.

"Taking the tree of course." Voldemort replied smoothly. Then he lashed his claws at Bubo. Bubo merely ducked. Maybe he needed to aim somewhere else.

Bubo was trying to get into the air, but with his burning branch it was risky. Voldemort let him get into the air, it was a mistake on Bubo's part. Voldemort shot his talons out at Bubo's middle. Bubo tried to dodge like before but since he was so spread out he couldn't, and got a rip in him. Bubo wavered. Voldemort launched himself at him. Bubo tried to stop him by slamming his burning branch into Voldemort's head. It hurt, but like everything else it couldn't kill him. Bubo gaped in shock at the fact that Voldemort's head was burning but he wasn't dead. Voldemort used the opportunity to claw Bubo's neck. He slammed to the ground, and unlike Pelli he wouldn't be needing any help, because he was already dead.

Voldemort landed and walked nonchalantly past Bubo's forge. He picked up the bucket of embers and flew back out. A guardian tried to attack him, but was soon distracted by a Pure One already fighting two other owls. He would probably die.

Voldemort swung the bucket at the tree. It shifted just enough for a few embers to fall out onto the tree. Flames began to appear. Voldemort flapped off for another part of the tree. The plan was painfully simple: to burn the tree.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Soren and Gylfie were flying back towards the tree with Trader Mags, the sword of Gryffindor grasped firmly in Soren's talons. It was amazingly light for its size. Since the only way to the Other time was through the portal under the tree, they were taking Mags there.

Soren knew they had to find Pornal . . . or Voldemort, but seeing as how they had no clue where he was Soren also knew they'd have to wait.

Ahead of him, Gylfie gasped. Soren turned but didn't have time to see what she's seen, because she was going yeep and they were over the ocean. "Gylfie!" Soren shouted. "Gylfie flapped!" He dove down to underneath her and gave her a little push.

The sword swung as Soren did so and he had to shift his feathers and wings to keep his balance. When he looked up again Gylfie was flying again, but she looked terrified. "Gylfie, what is it?" Soren asked.

Gylfie didn't say anything, just looked in the direction of the Ga'Hoole tree. Soren followed her gaze. "Great Glaux in Glamora!" He exclaimed. The tree was on fire, with battling owls.

They flew towards the tree with new speed. Soren quickly spotted Twilight flying above most of the other owls singing. Of course that was putting him dangerously close to the smoke. Soren and Gylfie flew up to him, Trader Mags hanging back. "Twilight!" Soren called. "What's going on!"

"The survivors of the Pure Ones are attacking." Twilight explained. "And get this, their being led by Pornal."

Soren's eyes widened. _Looks like it's going to be easier to find Voldemort than I thought. _Soren thought. In this case, that wasn't a good thing. "Twilight, the tree's on fire. Use the burning branches that can't be saved as weapons, and get some owls to help you get to the rest of our weapons. Gylfie, get some owls from the navigation chaw and start trying to put out the fire." He waved his wing at the ocean all around. Then he raised Gryffindor's sword a little higher. "I'm going after Voldemort."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What's going on?!" Pelli shouted.

Arison shook his head and narrowed his eyes so the smoke wouldn't hurt them. Well, he narrowed one eye, since the other one was already narrowed. Smoke was pouring into the infirmary. "I don't know!" He replied. _And I can't see a thing without those glasses. _"But we better get out of here."

He saw the blurred figure of Pelli move her head. Then she started to the enterance of the hollow, occasionally using Arison for support. She didn't seem to need his help that much though, she was recovering amazingly fast.

Then when they found out why smoke was rising out, a new problem quickly arose. They couldn't go flying out into the battle. Pelli started coughing and ducked to avoid the smoke. But Arison could still hear how ragged her breath was getting.

"We need to hide!" Arison cried.

Pelli let out a choked gasp. "The portal! We can go through there."

Arison had to admit he couldn't think of a better place to hide. "Right." He jumped into the sky. He had to admit, he was a little scared. He'd never flown without his glasses, and they were in the middle of a battle. It was a good thing he had Pelli to guide him.

The two of them made it to the bottom of the tree and scrambled down into the tunnel, disappearing through the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eva felt herself spiraling out of the control. The Pure One who had found her was bigger than her and was having a fairly easy time shoving Eva all over creation. But this time was serious. She was going to crash. Then she felt the familiar bark of the Ga'Hoole tree. It was hotter than usual, but this particular part wasn't on fire yet. Eva dug her talons into the bark. While that stopped her from crashing, she couldn't get back into the air easily either.

The Pure One dove at her, only to be intersected by Areen, holding a burning branch. Eva blinked. She had not seen that one coming. Then she realized she could use this opportunity to get into the air. She accidently broke a piece of wood off the tree as she did so. Once she looked up Areen was losing. The Pure One had somehow gotten her to drop her burning branch, it had snuffed out once it reached the sand.

Eva gasped, but she forced herself not to go yeep. She wasn't going to get scared this time, she was going to help. Her grip tightened on the piece of the bark. That was when she noticed how surprisingly sharp the bark was. That gave her an idea.

Eva let herself dropped a little lower, to a part of the tree that was on fire. She tore of two strips of burning bark, one in each talon. Since she didn't have time to fly back up, she flung the pieces of bark at the Pure One from where she was. That was probably a good thing actually, it wasn't good for her talons to hold burning bark for too long.

The chunks hit the Pure One with impressive accuracy. One fell harmlessly off and into the sand, but the other was sharp enough to puncture the Pure One and set fire to her. She screamed and waved her flaming wing wildly before taking off.

Areen swung her head around backwards. She looked at Eva with surprise, but also, regret. They had not time to talk though, as they had a battle to fight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Voldemort was fairly easy to find, but of course, he was just as aware of Soren as Soren was of him. Voldemort turned to him. "Ah, Soren I believe. I was wondering if you'd return."

Soren let out a soft hiss. "I'm not leaving this tree."

"Oh but you should have." Voldemort told him. "Because you see, you can't win."

"Is that so?" Soren raised his sword. For just a split second he saw Voldemort's expression change.

Then he said, "So you will die," and flashed out his battle claws.

Soren swung his sword, but despite its light weight it was hard to manage. Voldemort caught the end of the blade in his battle claws and gave it a swing himself. Soren was jerked to the side, but kept his grip on the hilt, which was more than could be said for Voldemort. He slid off, not having a good grip, and flew at Soren from underneath. Soren flapped up. Voldemort had to swerve back around. To Soren's surprise it was a wider turn than most owls would make. He was a louder flier than most owls would be too, all be it he was with the Pure Ones. Then it clicked. _Of course. He hasn't been an owl that long, he wouldn't know much about flying._

Soren was snapped out of his thoughts as he was yanked towards the ground. Looking down he saw Voldemort had gotten a grip on the sword again. He pulled again. Soren's grip had already loosened from the last pull, this time he let go in entirety.

Voldemort didn't get the sword either though. It slid out of his flimsy grip, the longer than usual battle claws not helping that matter. Soren dove for it and Voldemort dropped down after him. Soren knew he couldn't stop once he reached the ground or he'd get killed. So he grabbed the sword, spread out his wings, and glided narrowly above the ground. Voldemort on the other hand, had not be so fortunate thanks to his weak flying skills. He smashed into the ground.

Soren had kind of been hoping for that actually. He swung himself back around. He sword swung around with him and as Voldemort raised his head back out of the ground, it came rolling off.

(This chapter seems kind of anti-climactic. . .)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Thanks Nyra." Arison said, setting the new pair of glasses on his head. That was never going to seem normal to say, but at least he had been there when Nyra and Nyroc were born, causing him to be less shocked than Pelli. "When my last pair broke I was kind of worried." He decided not to mention his sister had been the one who broke said last pair. It hadn't really been her anyway. Arison couldn't place it, but something had definetly been off with her, especially in the eyes.

Nyra waved her wing dismissively. "It's nothing."

Nyroc meanwhile tilted his head and looked at Arison almost suspiciously. "So where did you come from anyway? There's nothing back there." He waved a wing at the door they had come from. The room on the other side held the portal, but there was no normal exit from it.

Pelli replied, "We came from the future." She looked like she was still in shock, which might explain the blunt answer.

Nyra gasped with excitement. "That's so cool! You came all the way from the future for a pair of glasses?"

At the same time Nyroc's eyes grew wide. "What's it like there?"

"Well unfortunatly, there're no Others there." They all turned around at the new voice. Trader Mags was standing there with Soren. Soren seemed surprised to see his mate and Arison there, but he was doing a good job not showing it.

Trader Mags continued. "That's why I'm here."

Nyroc's look darkened for a moment. "'Unfortunatly?'" He repeated. "Others are a bad thing, there's nothing unfortunate about it if they're gone."

Trader Mags gave him an angry glare. "What did you just say?" She asked. She moved forward.

Pelli and Arison slipped over to Soren. "Is the battle over?" Arison asked.

Soren nodded. "Voldemort is dead. And even if he wasn't the Pure Ones were losing anyway." He paused, looking over at Nyra, Nyroc, and Trader Mags. It seemed like their argument wasn't going to last long, it was already coming to an end.

"Ready to get back?" Soren asked.

Pelli nodded. "Let's get out of here."

The three headed back to the portal. "Bye guys!" Nyra called out.

Soren held out his wing in fair well, then he stepped through the portal after the other two and back to their time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There was a lot to do after the battle was done. Owls from the Ga'Hoolology chaw had to examine the tree and see how it was doing after the fire, weapons had to be cleaned up, hurt owls had to go to the infurmery, and of course, they would have to take care of Bubo's body.

Areen was probably the only not hurt who wasn't doing anything. She was flying to her hollow. Arison and Eva were both in there. Techincally they were both hurt, but not enough to be in the infermury. Eva had some minor burns from holding the burning bark, and one of Arison's eyes was smaller and puffier than the other from his glasses shattering.

_Right. The glasses I broke. _Areen reminded herself miserably.

Both stopped whatever they had been doing and turned to her when she entered. Areen looked at the ground. "I'd like to apologize." She said softly. "I hurt you both and I'm sorry." She was going to say more, but Arison cut her off.

"You don't have to be." He said, shaking his head. "It wasn't you."

"Besides," Eva added, "You were right."

"No I wasn't!" Areen argued. "Siblings should never do anything to hurt each other, and I did more than one thing. So I'm going to find a way to make it up to you. That's a promise." She said. She turned around and started walking out.

"You don't have to do that." Arison said, sounding a bit like a broken record.

Areen turned her head part way around. "But I do." She told him. Then she left the hollow and flew away to help clean up the battle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The owls mourned for their fellow guardians, but there was good news too. Otulissa confirmed the tree was going to survive, possibly healthier than before. And the Pure Ones numbers were now far too small to ever face the tree again.

Poot took over Bubo's jobs at the tree. Despite their age, Digger and Gylfie both got mates; Digger's was Sylvana and Gylfie's was Cron. Trader Mags came back through the portal once sputtering about how her potion had run out, so Soren and Gylfie went back to the Other time and showed her how to make the potion for herself. Elna's chaw about the Other time grew when the younger owls feared more Others would show up.

Aside from Areen's change in mood, the tree had gone back to normal. If of course, one remembered normal was a relative word when you live in the tree.

(Cron wasn't in this story. He's an albino elf owl.)


End file.
